Really, You Believed That?
by Acting1234
Summary: It's just a continuation of High School Musical...my version. :


**Really, You Believed That?**

**NOTE:** **I DO NOT OWN HIGH SCHOOL MUSICAL! PLEASE COMMENT ON THIS!**

**Chapter 1:**

Hey I'm Sharpay Evans. No need to introduce myself...I'm so popular! Anyway I have blond hair. So boys...you're looking at her. :) Oh what am I saying? _I have Troy. Oh Troy! He's sooooo dreamy._

So it's the first day of college. I decided to stop the acting job and just go to an acting college! I ACTUALLY GOT IN! Wait, why do I sound so surprised? Wow I need a confidence boost..._**PINKBERRY!**_ I'll get that later. I'm going to Brown University. Ryan is too! I forced him to. I wonder if anyone else I know will be there...

**Chapter 2:**

"Ryan!" I ran to him in the hallway at his locker. "RYAN!" He looked at me.

"Oh hey Sharpay!" He said absentmindedly.

"_'Oh hey Sharpay?'_ That's all you have to say to me?"

"Sorry. I'm just getting my textbooks out of my locker."

"Don't you think it's _awesome_ how be both got into the same college?"

"Uh...we didn't."

"Oh yeah..." I realized. See (heh, heh!) I kind of forced the administrator to...let Ryan in. Here's the flashback:

_"Hi!" I walked in._

_ "Hello!" The administrator exclaimed._

_ "I brought you some cookies!" I handed her the plate._

_ "Oh! Thank you but I'm trying to lower my sugar intake...ooh are these chocolate chip?" The woman reached for one. "Sit, sit!" I sat down."Very good!"_

_ "Mm."_

_ "So what did you schedule this for?" I looked at her. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to be abrupt but I have an important meeting with someone at 4:00."_

_ "Who?" I asked._

_ "Ashley Tisdale."_

_ "Oh! Well I was just wondering...do you know Ryan Evans?"_

_ "I've heard of him. He applied here didn't he?"_

_ "Yeah...he did..."__I squirmed in my seat._

_ "Are you hiding something?"_

_ "Well...actually, I kinda applied __for__ him. With all his activities and stuff."_

_ "Well are all those facts true?"_

_ "Absolutely."_

_ "Good. So I'm guessing you want him to get in?"_

_ "Yeah!"_

_ "Well that's not going to happen."_

_ "It is with __me__."_

_ "No it's not."_

_ "You...are...__a horrible admission office...person!__"_

_ "Oh...you wanna go there?" _

_ "Oh. I wanna go there."_

_ "BRING IT!" We had a cat fight and __**when I won**__, she relented and Ryan was let in!_

"Sharpay? _Sharpay?_" Ryan got me out of my trance.

"TROY!" I yelled.

"What?"

"I think I just saw Troy! Toodles!" I waved and ran to see Troy.

**Chapter 3:**

"Oh Trooooo-yyyyy!" I exclaimed in a sing-songy voice.

"Sharpay!" He whirled around. "Wow I didn't realize you were going here!"

"Yeah well..." We both chuckled. "Here I am!"

"What class do you have first?"

"_You..._" I was transfixed. He has beautiful eyes.

"What?"

"Oh I mean...um..." I looked at my schedule. "English! What about you?"

"Me too! Who's your teacher?"

"Ms. Burns. You?"

"Ms. Burns!"

"Wow! It's almost like _it's fate telling us something..._" I leaned in towards Troy.

"Yeah well I should go! See you in English!" He ran off.

**Chapter 4**

"Ryan! I need a Pinkberry run..._snap!" _I exclaimed before English started.

"There's no Pinkberry close by."

"Well then...do you know what you have to do?" I asked in a really sweet voice. "GO TO NEW HAMPSHIRE IF YOU HAVE TO!"

"Actually I think there's one right on campus...an ice cream shop...does that work?"

"Is it _frozen yogurt?_"

"Yep!"

"GO!" I screamed. He ran. I went over to Troy's desk and plopped down next to him.

"Hey Troy..." I giggled.

"Hey Sharpay."

"Um...so I guess it's just you and me at college! How cool is _that?_"

"Actually-!"

"Sh!" I put a finger on his lips. "Don't say anything." I leaned in closer. "All I need is you..."

"TROY!" A girl yelled.

"Gabriella!" He exclaimed.

"_Gabriella?_"

"What are you _doing_? I thought we were girlfriend and boyfriend."

"Oh we are Gabs! I was just...-"

"Just _what?_"

"Shushing Sharpay here because we have work to do!" He chuckled. _Ugh! Are you kidding me?_

"Uh _no..._he was-!"

"Sharpay be quiet!" Gabriella and Troy laughed.

"Awww you are such a good student! Who's a good student?"

"I AM!" Troy cheered. They both giggled and flirted. _It made me sick._

"Can I sit next to you?' Gabriella asked.

"Sure! We can move! Is that alright with you Sharpay?" I frowned and didn't answer. "I didn't hear a no!" They both laughed and sat far away from me. Before I could say anything, the teacher walked in.

"Hello everyone. I'm Ms. Burns. Now for some of you, this class could be a piece of _cake._ All you have to do is listen and work hard. For some of you _slackers..._this class will be very hard. So slackers...and I know you're out there..." She glanced at me. "Watch it."

"Wait a second!" I exclaimed.

"Yes?"

"Are you discriminating against me because I'm a blond?"

"W-what do you mean?"

"Don't act so innocent! Look, I am just as smart as...Gabriella!" Gabriella stared at me. "Yeah I said it!"

"Okay then...I have no clue what you're talking about...but let's start off with a little friendly competition. First: spelling bee! This is what I planned anyway!" Ms. Burns shrugged. "Who wants to compete first?" Gabriella and I both raised our hands. "Alright! Come sit on these two chairs." We sat in front of the rest of the class. "First word: Psychedelic. Sharpay?" I cleared my throat.

"Alright. Psychedelic. P-s-y-c-h-e-d-e-l-i-c."

"Correct! Who wants to keep a tally? Hmmmm...Greg?" A stout, black haired kid walked to the board.

"Sure Ms. Brown," He said.

"Next word. Alligator. Gabriella?"

"That's such an easy one!" I complained.

"A-l-i-g-a-t-o-r."

"You're supposed to say the word before the spelling but...wrong. Sharpay?"

"A-l-l-i-g-a-t-o-r."

"Correct! Next..." We kept going with this until the FINAL RESULTS HAPPENED! **I WON! **_Ha Gabriella!_

**Chapter 5:**

"Wow! Great job Sharpay!" Ryan congratulated me after class with Pinkberry.

"Troy!" I rushed past him. "Hey. Want a bit of frozen yogurt? It's from campus. I can come with you after school if you want! We can get some together. It's sooooo good!"

"Heyyyyyy! Great job in the spelling bee! I'm impressed," Troy winked. I giggled.

"Hey Troy!" Gabriella came over.

"Hey!" He turned around.

"Ready for kindergarten?" They both laughed. I totally was lost on the joke.

"Ahhh I like the high school reference!" Troy smiled.

"I also kind of meant child lab," Gabriella laughed.

"Oh! That too." They laughed again.

"You know Sharpay...you're only allowed to eat in the cafe."

"Oh Gabriella! Always playing by the book." I laughed.

"Oh yeah? Well...well...CHECK OUT THIS BOOK REPORT!" She took the ice cream from me and threw it into my face.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH! EWWWWWWWWWW! _RYAN!_" Ryan ran over with napkins.

"Woah! What happened with _you_?"

"I don't want to talk about it," I said while hurrying off with Ryan. Then I came back. "I'm taking the ice cream." _Then_ I walked off with the ice cream.

**Chapter 6:**

"I can't _believe_ what Gabriella did to me!" I complained to Ryan while walking to my next class. (I ran to the bathroom to fix myself first, of course.)

"Wait!" We both halted. "I hear something."

"What?" I whispered.

"Cram into this corner." We both crammed. Then we saw Gabriella on her cell phone.

"I _know _Chelsea! This is such a good idea! Getting back at Sharpay for _all those awful years._ What do you recommend next? Oh! Nice. Isn't that too harsh? Framing her to get expelled from college? Eh I'll go with it! Okay bye girl!"

"So...looks like _she's_ the bad girl now. You know part of me respects that, like a lot. Yet some part of me wishes that she could've turned on you instead..."

"Hey!" Ryan exclaimed. "Should we consult her?"

"Well _duh!_" I ran over to Gabriella. "Hi!"

"WAHHH!" Gabriella twirled around. "How much of that did you hear?"

"_All of it._"

"Yeah! All of it!" Ryan copied.

"_Out!_" I snapped my fingers.

"Sorry." He ran to the bathroom.

"_Look _Gabriella. I heard about your plan. Looks like you're the bad girl."

"Psh! What are you gonna do?"

"Hell! What am _I_ going to do? Oh nothing...nothing..." I kept backing away.

"Really?"

"Totes!"

"Wow! That's awkward!"

"Bye Gabs...good luck with your little _dilemma._"

"What?"

"GABRIELLA! I CAN NOT _BELIEVE_ YOU WOULD FRAME SHARPAY LIKE THAT!" Troy ran right in front of her.

"W-what? I wouldn't do-!"

"I caught it all on video!" Ryan came out.

"Nice _going_ Ryan!" I did a high-five with him.

"I try."

"I thought you were a good girl!" Troy whined.

"Really, you believed that?" Gabriella asked. "That was just an act."

"Apparently!"

"Well...gah! I don't know what to do now!"

"_I do..._" The principal came out. "Gabriella you are expelled from Brown University."

"B-but I didn't even get to star in my own play! I-!"

"Keep walking prissy...NOT!" Ryan yelled.

"You'll work on that," I said.

"I'm sorry I ever doubted you Sharpay," Troy apologized.

"Thanks. Hey remember _I _used to be like that?"

"Ahhh you mean just last year?" Troy joked.

"_Hey!_" I exclaimed. We both laughed. "Well...what do we do now?"

"Ice cream?" Troy asked.

"Ice cream!"


End file.
